


not until you kissed me

by ronanlynchs



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: M/M, i miss them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 12:54:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17581241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ronanlynchs/pseuds/ronanlynchs
Summary: nico’s pov in the ambulance





	not until you kissed me

Nico couldn’t deal with this guy. 

 

First he asks if he’ll teach him, which admittedly momentarily turned him on possibly too much, before he fully realized what Levi was saying. He just didn’t have it in him to deal with someone’s realization and aftermath of said realization, despite how much he liked Levi. He had decided to walk away to make it easier on both of them. 

Levi, however, seemed to be more annoyed with him than concerned with the fact that he just realized he was gay. Which was...kind of amusing in a ridiculously cute way if Nico was being honest with himself. But no. Nope. Not gonna go there. He relented in the argument Levi was trying to start to get out of there and fast. 

When he was finally done with his patients he decided to go back and check on Levi, because of the storm of course. No other reason. 

Fast forward to me being a dumbass and walking into, as Levi had called it, a big blow. And then Levi risking his own safety to come and save my idiot self. 

He wasn’t taking any of my shit today which, again, was turning me on. It’s so cramped in here, they’re only two feet apart and there’s nowhere else to go. Levi took a breath and started telling him the reasons _why_ Nico was so wrong about the “shame spiral”.  

“I didn’t know I was gay. I knew that I– had feelings for boys. But I didn’t understand it. Not until you kissed me.” Nico looked up suddenly, God, if that wasn’t one of the softest things he’s ever heard. “ _You_ kissed **me** and I felt the opposite of shame, I felt like I...existed. And everything fell into place.” He said it so matter of factly, eyes starting to water and Nico couldn’t take it. “For the first time it felt like I was holding the sun sword—“ 

Nico surged forward, not being able to hear anymore because it was too much. He was such an ass in that elevator and here Levi was pouring his heart out to him and telling him that he was part of this, this beautiful thing that makes Levi not feel shameful but makes him feel strong. Like he’s found himself finally, like he _existed,_ God, and he’s giving Nico credit for it. 

“Are you– are you, just kissing me to get me to stop talking?” 

Nico just looked at him for a second, “No.” That was all Levi needed to hear. He climbed onto Nico’s lap without ever breaking the kiss. 

“Hey,” Nico whispered. He had both hands cupping Levi’s face, “I just want to apologize about how I reacted in the elevator, that was such a shitty thing to do and I’m sorry. I should’ve waited and given you a chance go explain everything to me.” He looked down, suddenly feeling even worse about the way he had acted. 

Levi brought his face back up to look at him. “We ended up here,” Levi moved a bit lower down into Nico’s lap, moving his hips a bit to prove his point, “We’re here now, that’s what matters.” Levi couldn’t stop running his fingers through Nico’s hair, nape of the neck or beauty at the top. He just couldn’t get enough.  

Nico took a deep breath to relax then lazily wrapped his arms around Levi’s waist and pulled him straight up against him, Levi responded in kind, wrapped his legs around Nico completely. There was no place either of them would rather be. They kissed and kissed and kissed. Nico marveling at how utterly comfortable they both were with each other in such a short time. 

They broke apart at the same time when something fell somewhere outside the ambulance. 

“Did you hear that?” Nico asked.

“We’re gonna die in here,” he turned back to look at Nico and put his hands on his chest, “but if this is how I die, it’s okay.” He laughed as he said this and grabbed Nico by his face again with both of his hands making Nico smirk, which turned into a huge grin as Levi leaned back in to get back to the kissing, which was the important thing here. And to think Nico had thought today was going to be a terrible day. 

**Author's Note:**

> this is so terrible and self indulgent im sorry but we’re not getting new content for another almost two weeks so here i am


End file.
